Hearts Requiem
by VJKman
Summary: It has begun....
1. The Setup

Kingdom Hearts Hearts Requiem

(I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy, Disney and Kingdom hearts)

Even though the heartless were defeated by Sora, could they return on a later date?

Let us find out….

Chapter 1- Awakening

Darkness, complete darkness, shrouded the door its contents unknown and its place undisturbed. A light suddenly appeared from the outlines of the door. The door shook and trembled until it burst open, a mist of darkness poured out. They had returned….

"Ring, ring" rang the clock. A small boy awoke with surprise and inspected the face of the clock, "oh no! I'm going to be late" said the boy. He got dressed quickly and ran off to school, but by the time he arrived the school yard was deserted. "Oh great, I am so dead" thought the boy. He crept into school and made it to his classroom unnoticed. He peered into his classroom and saw no sign of his teacher. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he was unaware that the teacher had in fact been behind him all this time. "Good morning Mr. Thomas Anderson, and you were about to join us, no?" said the teacher. Tom looked around with a nervous shake. "H-hi Mr. Gigglio" said Tom. "Take your seat Mr. Anderson and you'll be happy to know that I've reserved a seat for you in detention today" said Mr. Gigglio with a smirk. Unbeknown to Tom someone had followed him and was watching him from the window. "Are you sure that he is the one?" said the enigmatic man. "Yes…" whispered a second voice. "So it has begun again…" said the enigmatic man.

Stay tune for more!


	2. Bleak Surroundings

Chapter 2 Bleak surroundings

(rated pending for language)

The sky grew darker as Tom walked home "So nice to be outta there" thought Tom. He continued walking until he reached his house and as usual his brother was waiting for him. "Hey Rock" said Tom, "Hey Tom" said Rocky "Hey you got something in the mail." "Yeah?" reached Tom for the parcel. "Who the heck is the Organization? Hmmm?" questioned Rock. Tom was curios also and he rushed upstairs. He plopped the letter on his bed. He opened it hesitantly only to reveal a small book. He opened the book it looked like a simple children's book, he began to read the story…

_In the days of old…_

_There lived a boy who had the greatest power_

_But the forces of evil wanted this power._

_The boy's home was destroyed by this evil _

_But the boy was able to find two friends_

_These friends were looking for the king._

_The three embarked on a long journey to find the boy's home and the king_

_They were stopped by the evils in the universe_

_But the boy had the power…_

_The boy was able to ban the evil behind a door_

_He found his friends and the king_

_The Universe was at peace…._

_But evil never sleeps_

_And evil always escapes_

_Do you have the power to destroy it?_

"What the hell is this?" said Tom. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck outside his house. He ran outside Rocky was watching the storm. "Rocky get inside!" yelled Tom. Rocky was just staring at him. A lightning bolt flashed, a man draped in black stood behind Rocky. Another flash and Rocky was gone. "Where'd he go?" wondered Tom. "You are the chosen one…" whispered a voice. "Who? Who said that?" asked Tom. "Awaken your power…" said the voice. Tom got hit on the back of the head. Everything faded to black.

Chpt 3 up soon


	3. A confusing awakening

Chapter 3- A confusing awakening

(again I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, kingdom Hearts and Disney.)

(thanks to Egyptian Godess Sahara for being my number one fan. ) (long chapter)

Rocky awoke groggy and disoriented. He was in a large glass case (kind of like the ones you see dead aliens in) in what looked like some dark laboratory. He spotted two cloaked figures out side the glass, the glass was just thin enough for him to hear what they were saying. "now don't mess this one up, Sorin" wheezed the one on the left. "You insult me, Hujab" chuckled Sorin. "So what is his story?" asked Hujab. "Well this guy was picked to-" Sorin noticed some readings. "Hmmm he's awake" he looked at Rocky "Time for sleep" he pressed a button. Rocky fell into a deep sleep once again.

Tom awoke with a headache. "Where the hell am I?" said Tom. "You're awake" said a deep voice behind him. "Who's there?" yelled Tom as he spun around to face his host. Tom saw an older man he had grayish, long hair and a few wrinkles around his eyes. He wore a black vest and was leaning on a cane. "My name is Leon" he chuckled. "You remind me of another adventurer I knew" he said. "Ummm. Hi, I'm uhhhh, Tom" said Tom the headache had got a hold of him again. "Where am I" he asked. "Why you're where all peoples go when they are lost, Traverse Town!" beamed Leon. "You're mighty cheerful old timer" mumbled Tom as he held his head. "well in my younger days I was a stern man until the time of great peace came over me and well I got happier I guess" smiled Leon. Tom's headache subsided after a few hours of talking with Leon. "So I came to another world!" said Tom not believing him at first. "yes" said Leon "Those who lose their homes get sent to this place or another world".

The door opened and a blonde girl with long ponytails walked into the room. Leon stood up "You're late Rikku" said Leon. "Gawd! Will you give me a break?" said Rikku as she sat on the couch, she saw Tom who was huddled on the floor next to the fire. "Who's he?" she asked. "His name is Tom, he came from another world" he winked at her. "Oh kind of like So- ouch!" she was cut off by Leon who stomped on her foot. "Sorry I've gotten so clumsy in my old age" he looked at her with a don't-bring-that-up face. "Well Hi Tom If you're in any need of anything I run the shop a few blocks away!" she said with a smile. "Yeah sure" he said in a state of confusion. He was tired and passed out from exhaustion from this point. Leon put him on his bed. "Poor guy" whispered Rikku as they both left him.


End file.
